


hanging in there

by kickinmyfeelings



Series: klance positivity week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Lance (Voltron) as Spider-Man, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickinmyfeelings/pseuds/kickinmyfeelings
Summary: Keith would love to say the first time he met Spider-Man was because he was in danger. A fire, a collapsing building, a money heist. A good story to tell his brother when he got home. But Keith’s life was a fucking nightmare, so there’s no way it would have been anywhere near that amazing, even though Keith was known to be the kind of guy to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.“Hey, man, why are you hanging from a tree?”So, Spider-Man was an asshole, and Keith was a dumbass.“The cats didn’t want to get down.”





	hanging in there

Keith would love to say the first time he met Spider-Man was because he was in danger. A fire, a collapsing building, a money heist. A good story to tell his brother when he got home. But Keith’s life was a fucking nightmare, so there’s no way it would have been anywhere near that amazing, even though Keith was known to be the kind of guy to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“Hey, man, why are you hanging from a tree?”

 

So, Spider-Man was an asshole, and Keith was a dumbass.

 

“The cats didn’t want to get down.”

 

One meowed in response, the other one bopping his nose into Keith’s cheek.

 

Keith was just strolling in his bike near the park when he heard a cat meowing like his life depended on it. He didn’t have any choice, really, he didn’t think before he started climbing the tree. One stayed right where it was, and stopped meowing when Keith got him… The other one, the little asshole, climbed even higher, as if to get away from him. But Keith wasn’t going to wait to see if the cat could jump off the tree, so he climbed to find him.

 

So yeah, he tripped and was hanging from one hand. And it was then, that the little asshole jumped right into Keith’s shoulder and purring. Luckily for the cats, Spider-Man was just walking around looking for trouble.

 

“Hang on… Ha, get it? Because you’re hanging!”

 

“Are you always like this?”

 

“Incredibly charming? You could say so, Kitty Boy.”

 

Keith grinded his teeth, thinking very seriously of letting go and hopefully pass out. But Spider-Man got up where he was, putting one arm around his waist -oh, yeah, Keith was going to pass out- and using the web to get them back on the ground.

 

The first cat, the one with big blue eyes, jumped right into Spider-Man’s shoulder. “Oh, hey little guy… Does he have a name?” Spider-Man turned to him, and Keith could practically see his smile.

 

“I… They’re not mine, I just found them in the tree…” Keith gulped, noticing his cheeks were on fire… Because Spider-Man hand was still resting on his waist. “T-Thank you for helping me.”

 

Spider-Man seemed to realise what he was doing, and practically jumped away from him. “Ehm... Yes! It’s nothing, just my job…”

 

“I thought your job was punching bad guys.” Keith try to smirk or something, to get his embarrassment off him. The asshole cat jumped into his hands, licking her hand like she didn’t care about whatever was going on around her.

 

“As your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, my job is to punch bad guys, help grannies cross the street and make sure nobody breaks their legs for trying to help cats.” He held the cat closer to his chest, making her purr. 

 

“You should keep her, you know, she seems to like you.”  _ Why did I say that.  _ “I don’t know what to do with them, and they don’t seem to be lost or anything…” 

 

“You think I can take care of her?” Spider-Man interrupted, his voice showing some kind of insecurity Keith didn’t know a superhero could have. 

 

He smiled. “Hey, of course you can, you take care of the city, don’t you?” The cat purred like she understood what Keith was saying. “Come on, choose a name for her.”

 

Spider-Man got the cat up to his face, humming in deep concentration. Keith felt himself laugh at the image of the hero holding the little cat like that. 

 

“I think she is…  _ Blue _ !” 

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “That’s just the color of her eyes!” Not that Keith was creative or anything, but that name sounded lazy. 

 

“But they’re so pretty and expressive! And she liked it, see?” The cat did seem pretty happy with her name. “What are you calling yours?”

 

And Keith mind short-circuited, because he didn’t think that far ahead. He hoped he looked deep in thought and not deep in panic. That asshole cat didn’t have anything deserving of a nickname. All the names he thought were dog names, but he couldn’t just say “Sorry, Spidey, I’m a dog person so I want this cat to be alone and nameless forever”...

 

“Red.” Oh, wow, his mouth was talking without his permission.  _ Fuck you, mouth.  _ Spider-Man looked confused. Keith was confused too. He panicked. “Because it’s like… Red and Blue? Like your suit?” Spider-Man looked up and down his suit, and then started laughing.  _ Was it meant to sound like a joke? Or was he only amazed of my dumbassery?  _ “Is it that bad?”  _ Oh God that sounded so pathetic. _

 

Spider-Man stopped laughing abruptly, holding one hand up. “Oh, nononono nooooo!” Keith blinked in surprise. “It’s just that you’re cute! OH MY GOD.” 

 

_ OH MY GOD INDEED. _

 

The gay alarms in his head were hollering. Keith was definitely a 100% full on a tomato. And Spider-Man was probably the same under that mask. “I’m so sorry. Fuck. I made you uncomfortable. Fuck. I don’t know why...” 

 

“Hey, hey, you can’t say that word, what if there’s children around?” Keith’s voice sounded alarmed, probably a reflection of the gay panic he was facing. Spider-Man stopped speaking, looking at him. 

 

Then, they both dissolved into laughter. 

 

His laugh was so clear and sunny. How could a sound be so refreshing to hear?  _ Oh my God I’m so gay for Spider-Man what the fuck?? _

 

When the laughter died down, Spider-Man looked around, suddenly alert. “Well, the spider senses are tingling, I have to go.” his voice sounded nervous, and Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Do they work that way? Can you feel danger?” 

 

“Of course, buddy, that’s how I sensed you were about to fall and break those skinny legs!” Keith looked down at his legs, frowning. “Oh, fu… frick… Can you… take Blue? I don’t want her to be near danger!” Keith didn’t have time to answer before Blue was shoved into his arms. “Thank you, buddy, I’ll pick her up at seven sharp!” 

 

And with that, he waved and was gone in an instant. 

 

Keith stood there. 

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE I LIVE!” 

 

*******

 

Or maybe he did, because he was sitting on his window frame when he entered his room later that day. 

 

“FUCK. YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?! DON’T YOU HEROES KNOCK?!” Keith was screeching over the sound of Spider-Man’s laughter. 

 

“Oh my God, you should have seen your face!” he was snickering now, standing up from the window to go near Keith. 

 

Until Keith felt Shiro screaming his way. 

 

“WHO’S THERE?! HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!” Yep, he had his gun out. And was standing in the doorway. 

 

Spider-Man put his hands over his head, screeching much like Keith had done before. Shiro froze on his place, putting the gun down in an instant.

 

“Oh my God, Takashi, you almost killed Spider-Man.” Adam said, making Keith jump.  _ Fucking sneaking abilities.  _

 

“Why is Spider-Man in your room?” 

 

“Oh my God, is this your boyfriend?” 

 

Well, now Keith wanted to be the one with the gun. He grinder his teeth. “Please get out of my room, this is a violation of my rights.” 

 

“Nope, under my roof your rights belong to me.” Shiro said, still looking at Spider-Man, who was also frozen in his place. 

 

That is, until Blue came running from the hallway into Spider-Man’s legs, purring. 

 

“I came for… my cat?” he mumbled, making Shiro raise an eyebrow, just like Keith did. 

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“Takashi, stop being rude to the hero. Do you want to stay over for dinner?” 

 

Keith was going to die. “Out of my room! Now!” And he was pushing Shiro and Adam out, not hearing whatever they were saying to him or Spider-Man. He closed the door in their faces, hoping they would, for once in his life, stay out. He turned to look at the other boy. “I’m sorry.” 

 

But Spider-Man was on his bed, scratching Blue’s head and snickering. “My family’s also… too much, don’t worry.”

 

“Still, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable… Even though you sneaked into my room, you know, like a creep.” 

 

Spider-Man laughed again, standing up from Keith’s bed. He looked at the room, curiosity spilling from him. Keith’s room was small, and didn’t have anything interesting besides the big bookcase that came with the apartment, filled to the brim with his favourite books and comics. He had pushed all his trash down the bed an hour ago, fearing Spider-Man was actually coming. And there he was, in his room, with a cat. 

 

“I’m sorry I can’t take the dinner offer, my Mamá will kill me if I don’t get home in fifteen minutes… Oh, that was too much personal information, forget that!” He made his way to the window. 

 

Keith catch his wrist, making him stop when he was about to jump. 

 

Spider-Man turned to look at him. Keith felt his face burning. 

 

“I’m Keith.” 

 

He could swear Spider-Man was smiling at him. “We’ll see each other soon,  _ Keith _ .”

 

And he jumped, losing himself over the buildings. Keith sighed, resting his forehead on the frame. 

 

_ I hope so. _

 

*******

 

So, maybe Keith was smiling like an idiot. But it was totally not because he had been seeing Spider-Man every day since they met each other, like, five months ago. Totally not because of that. 

 

“Ohhh, I know that smile!”  _ Fucking Romelle.  _ “Keith’s thinking about his boyfriend, don’t you think, Allura?” 

 

Allura had the sensitivity of putting a hand over her mouth to muffle the laugh. “Stop messing with him, Ellie, he says he doesn’t want to talk about it.” 

 

“He never wants to talk about it! What’s the good of having friends when you don’t tell them all about your love life?!” Romelle huffed dramatically. 

 

“If I had one, I’d tell you, Romelle.” Keith rolled his eyes, quickening his pace. 

 

Because he didn’t have one. Nope. Spider-Man and him were only friends. Friends who laughed together, and played games together, and had cats together. And sometimes Spider-Man took him to see the city from above, and he’d swung them all over New York. And sometimes Keith would stay up thinking about his laugh, and his touch, and how that face looked under the mask, how breathtaking he probably was, the color of his eyes, and if he had any scar or freckle in his, probably smooth, skin. 

 

Yeah, he  _ was  _ pining over a superhero, what about it? He had already assumed it, and repressed it as much as he could. 

 

Romelle continued babbling about something, while Allura smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. Keith just wanted to get to Algebra without having another gay breakdown because he couldn’t stop thinking about Spider-Man’s hand on his. 

 

He crashed into someone before his reflexes could act on it. 

 

_ Fucking Spider-Man.  _

 

“Sorry, man! Didn’t see you there!” the boy said, hurrying down to pick up Keith’s books. 

 

“It’s fine, I wasn’t paying attention either.” Keith mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The boy got up, smirking while handing him his books. 

 

“You also weren’t paying attention in English, Coran was totally going to throw you Moby Dick.” Keith blinked at him in confusion. 

 

“... Do I know you?” because he looked and sounded familiar, even if Keith was a total social disaster. The boy was taller than Keith, and looked like a noodle, but in like a good way. Because he was pretty, like, too pretty to actually be there when he could probably be a model for Gucci. Curly hair, sun-kissed skin, deep brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate, freckles all around his nose, pearl-white smile…  _ I hope Spider-Man has those eyes…  _

 

The boy frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Lance? You know, we go to like three classes together?” Keith felt himself blush even more. Because he didn’t remember his name, nor the classes they went together. 

 

“I’m sorry…?”  _ Lance _ huffed in response. 

 

“Whatever, see you next period, if you even remember going to classes!” He was gone in an instant, and Keith was left standing there, confused as fuck. 

 

*******

 

Lance made a point of sitting near Keith in all the classes they had together since that little encounter in the hallway. And Keith made a point of making him weird faces whenever he looked at him to annoy him. Then Lance started throwing pieces of paper with annoyed-looking faces drawn. Then they started having conversations about whatever book they had to read for Coran, or the weird way Griffin grinded his teeth whenever his girlfriend sent him a very unfunny Instagram meme. 

 

So, when Lance skipped classes, Keith always realised. Because, honestly, he was looking forward to his annoying but charming presence. And Lance skipped classes often. He always had an excuse, even if Keith didn’t believe them most of the time. 

 

He felt the paper hit the back of his head, and was quick to catch it before Ryner saw him. ‘ _ WANNA GRAB ICE-CREAM AFTER CLASSES? :D’.  _ Keith choked. He didn’t have plans. His days were usually doing homework or reading until Spider-Man popped up in his window. He turned around, ready to say something along the lines of ‘I’m busy!’... But Lance was staring at him with a soft smile Keith didn’t knew existed, like he really wanted to go out with him… So Keith gave him a thumbs up, that Lance copied. 

 

_ Welp _ , now he had plans. 

 

*******

 

Lance talked all the way to the ice-cream place, in a strange, kind of comforting way. It was like he knew how to talk to not make Keith want to die after five minutes – _ sorry, Romelle _ –, making pauses to let Keith comment something. He talked about classes, his family, his cat, his friends and what he was thinking about doing in Christmas break. 

 

They sat near the window when they got their ice-cream, the chatter dying when they started eating. 

 

“Oh my  _ God _ , how can chocolate taste  _ this good?” _ Keith practically moaned, not realising until Lance snorted. 

 

“You never came here? Pidge basically dragged our asses here everyday after it opened last year.” Lance smiled, resting his head on his hand. 

 

“And you still order that abomination?” Keith teased, smirking. 

 

“Hey! Not cool, man, chocolate mint is great!”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t have taste buds!”

 

“You’re eating Chocolate with Oreos and M&M’s! At least I’m not digging my grave at 17!” 

 

They both stared intensely at each other. And then Lance broke down first and started laughing. 

 

_ Oh my god.  _

 

_ Oh my god.  _

 

_ FUCK. _

 

_ HIS LAUGH.  _

 

_ OH MY GOOOOOD.  _

 

“Keith? Keith? Are you there?” Lance was smiling at him, an eyebrow raised. 

 

_ It’s him. Fuck. _

 

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Lance practically jumped on his chair, before stumbling out of it. “Bathroom! I’m going! Yep!” And he was gone before Keith could respond. 

 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  _

 

He was so screwed. He liked Spider-Man… So he liked Lance. He was eating ice-cream with Lance… He was eating ice-cream with Spider-Man. He had been talking at school everyday with Spider-Man. And Lance was what he had dreamed Spider-Man would be like… Now he felt so dumb, how was he so blind?! 

 

“EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP!” 

 

_ OH FUCK.  _

 

So, now he was alone in a robbery. Okay, cool. No need to panic. Lance–No, Spider-Man, was probably gonna come through the bathroom to stop him. The girl behind the counter had started crying. And the little girl in the table next to them had also started crying. 

 

“GIMME ALL YOU GOT.”

 

_ Why the fuck is he robbing a fucking ice-cream shop?!  _

 

The girl behind the counter was struggling to get the money out, and the little girl was crying even louder. 

 

“SHUT HER UP!” The thief turned the gun around, signaling the little girl, and Keith’s adrenaline picked up like a rocket. He was in front of her in no time. No, he didn’t think and ice-cream robber was actually going to shoot a little girl for crying, but his instincts were faster. So now the gun was pointing at him.

 

_ Lance Lance Lance.  _

 

_ PLEASE.  _

 

The gun flew backwards, caught in the spider-web. Keith sighed in relief, shaking. Next, the thief was covered in it, Spider-Man walking towards him and shaking his head. 

 

“Man, what are you doing? Didn’t you read the sign that said ‘No guns allowed inside’?” He looked at Keith and he understood immediately. He took his phone out and called Shiro. Perks of having a police brother. 

 

*******

 

Keith yawned, his arms crossed as he waited for Lance to catch up to him. He had left the shop as soon as Shiro and the police arrived to take the thief, but stayed close enough for Lance to see him when he got out of the ‘bathroom’. 

  
  


“H-Hey, I had to call my mamá, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when the thief came in.” Keith stayed silent, shrugging, and walking even faster. “Are you mad? I’m sorry, Keith, I didn’t…”

 

Keith stopped abruptly, holding Lance’s arm and dragging him to an alley. He looked at him. “Take me home.” 

 

Lance blinked, opening and closing his mouth. “... Where do you live?” 

 

“You know where I live, Lance, put that suit on and let’s go.” 

 

He may have been a little too blunt, but he was still shaken from the gun, and discovering his crush was also his classmate and new friend. Lance’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his face. 

 

“... What?” 

 

“I’m not dumb, remember? That’s how I beat you at Clue a month ago and you still haven’t figured out who stole your headband when it’s obviously under your bed because both Blue and Red are obsessed with headbands.” Maybe he was rambling, but Lance still looked shaken, like Keith was going crazy… And maybe he was, but for completely different reasons. 

 

“... Okay…”

 

*******

 

“How did you know?”

 

Keith sat on his bed, hugging his knees. Lance had taken off the mask when he entered the room, and Keith’s heart couldn’t take the sight of the suit and the face at the same time. 

 

Was he going to tell the truth? Maybe he could lie and say something about slipping the name of his sister… But no, it wouldn’t be fair for Lance…

 

“Your laugh.”

 

“... What?”

 

Keith sighed, burying his face in his knees. “I heard you laugh today and… I just knew it was you.” 

 

He felt Lance’s weight on the bed, and then Lance’s hand on his side, poking him. Keith sighed again, lifting his head up to see Lance. He was smiling, softly, like he always imagined Spider-Man would do after getting his mask off.

 

“I’m… happy you found out, Keith, really… I know secret identities are supposed to be… secret, ha… But I just couldn’t imagine living next to you without you knowing this is a part of me… And I know, maybe Lance is not as cool as Spider-Man, I know Lance is more a loser and Spider-Man is a hero, so I guess it is kind of disappointing, but maybe you could…”

 

Keith didn’t realise he was kissing Lance until he felt him sigh and melt. And kissing Lance was even better than he had ever imagined. He felt so soft. He ran a hand through his hair. He was so soft. His hand caressed his cheek. So soft. Lance smiled into the kiss, putting a hand in Keith’s neck. He shivered. His body was on fire. His thoughts felt like sand scurrying. 

 

_ Lance Lance Lance.  _

 

They broke the kiss after what felt like a thousand years, flushed and panting, even though the kiss was as soft as it could be. 

 

“... What was I saying?” Lance mumbled, smiling. 

 

“Dumb stuff.”

 

“Hey! Why are you attacking me?”

 

“Because it’s true, Lance, I don’t care if you think you’re a loser, or whatever… You’re the best, and there’s, like, no difference between the Spider-Man I liked and the Lance that annoyed me… I’m so fucking dumb I didn’t realise earlier… You have the same humor and the same kindness… I wouldn’t mind being with you two, you’re just the same.” 

 

Lance stared at him in awe, looking like he had just been struck by lightning. “So… You like me?” 

 

Keith snorted, punching his arm lightly. “Of course I do, Lance, I just  _ kissed _ you and  _ told _ you.” 

 

He lifted his hands up. “I know… I know… It’s just… You’re so amazing, I can’t believe I’m with you…” Lance’s head was getting closer.  _ God I like you so much... _

 

“Keith? Can I go in?”  _ FUCKING ADAM.  _

 

Lance jumped, putting the mask on in a second and standing up, right when Adam entered the room without waiting for Keith to respond. He eyed Lance and shook his head. 

 

“Takashi told me what happened, I wanted to see if you’re alright… Seems  _ someone _ beat me to it.” Keith rolled his eyes while Lance laughed nervously. 

 

“I’m alright, Adam, he accompanied me here.” Keith put his best smile for Adam, who raised an eyebrow. 

 

“... I see… I guess I was interrupting something… I’ll just go finish cooking…” Keith was blushing profusely, and he was pretty sure Lance was too. “Are you staying for dinner, Spidey-Boy?” 

  
Lance looked at Keith, and he could feel the soft smile, the crinkled eyes, the  _ You’re amazing _ all over his face. “Yeah, I’ll stay for dinner.” 


End file.
